Confessions of Love (Ash and Misty)
by rocketshippergirl
Summary: Hey guys, this is a little poke-shipping story featuring "Misty's Song" and "I love you" by Avril Lavigne. It has a happy ending, don't worry. Used to be rated T but I might add some adult content into it. IF YOU ARE YOUNGER THAN 15 DO NOT READ! unless you've written/read stuff like this before or you want to scar yourself for life. But don't say i didn't warn you!
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Misty!"Ash grinned at his red-headed best friend.

"Yeah ash?" she responded to her black haired friend

"Where's Brock?" he wondered.

"He's on some errands. I needed it to be the two of us." Misty told him.

"Why?" Ash questioned, curiously.

"Ash I need to tell you something. and I after I'm done you can tell me how you feel. Ash this is what I need to say." she confessed.

Then Misty began to sing.

**_I like your smile  
I like your vibe  
I like your style  
But that's not why I love you_**

**_And I, I like the way  
You're such a star  
But that's not why I love you_**

**_Hey, do you feel, do you feel me?  
Do you feel what I feel too?  
Do you need, do you need me?  
Do you need me?_**

**_You're so beautiful  
But that's not why I love you  
I'm not sure you know  
That the reason I love you_**

**_Is you being you, just you  
Yeah, the reason I love you  
Is all that we've been through  
And that's why I love you_**

**_I like the way you misbehave  
When we get wasted  
But that's not why I love you_**

**_And how you keep your cool  
When I am complicated  
But that's not why I love you_**

**_Hey, do you feel, do you feel me?  
Do you feel what I feel too?  
Do you need, do you need me?  
Do you need me?_**

**_You're so beautiful  
But that's not why I love you  
And I'm not sure you know  
That the reason I love you_**

**_Is you being you, just you  
Yeah, the reason I love you  
Is all that we've been through  
And that's why I love you_**

**_Even though we didn't make it through  
I am always here for you, you_**

**_You're so beautiful  
But that's not why I love you  
I'm not sure you know  
That the reason I love you_**

**_Is you being you, just you  
Yeah, the reason I love you  
Is all that we've been through  
And that's why I love you_**

"Misty, I never knew… I have felt the same way for as long as I've known you. I love you Misty Waterflower." Ash admitted, turning red.

"Oh Ash!" Misty gasped happily.

they embrace and lay down on the bed together and fall asleep, their arms wrapped around each other

Brock comes in and sees them "Well, they're going to have some explaining to do when they get up." he observed


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I wish I did though.

* * *

*Misty's POV*

"Ash?" I whispered to my sleeping boyfriend.

"Yeah Mist?" he said opening his eyes.

"What time is it?" I asked sitting up.

"Too early." he mumbled without looking at the clock.

"Lazy." I shot back looking at the clock which said 10:30am.

"ASH!" I yelled.

"What?! What is it?!" he asked now fully awake.

"We have to get ready! Its ten-thirty!" I said running to his bathroom to change.

"Shit!" he swore changing into his normal outfit.

"ASH! WHERE ARE MY SHOES?" I yelled from the next room.

"NEXT TO MY BED!" he called back.

After some cussing and searching for things, Ash and I hurried downstair to his kitchen.

"Well looks like the two love birds are up." Brock said placing breakfast in front of us.

"Ash, did you leave the door to your room open again last night?" I asked.

"I might have." he said sheepishly.

I rolled my eyes and continued eating breakfast.

"Like, good morning baby sis." my older sister Lily said walking into the kitchen with Daisy following her.

"Daisy?! Lily?! What are you guys doing here?" I asked standing up.

"Well, like, our boyfriends are, like, here with Professor Oak who is, like, visiting, like, Mrs. Ketchum." Daisy responded.

"Wait Tracy and Gary are your boyfriends? But whose dating who?" I asked shocked.

"Like, I'm dating, like, Tracy, and Lily is like dating, like, Gary." Daisy confessed.

"Wow!" I said amazed.

"Misty we should tell everyone about our new relationship." Ash said dumping his bowl in the sink and pulling me into the living room where his mom, Professor Oak, Gary, Tracy and Brock were. Daisy and Lily sat next to their boyfriends.

* * *

*Author's Note*: I know, I know. I said it was a one-shot but I changed my mind. Sorry guys!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Ash or Misty or any of the other people from Pokemon.

* * *

Ash's POV

"Everyone may I have your attention please." I said nervously.

"What is it honey?" my mom asked.

"Misty and I are officially dating." I said, ready to run out of the room.

It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

"FINALLY!" they all screamed, breaking the silence. What followed the outburst was a series of words:

"Oh My God! Baby Misty! You, like, have a, like, boyfriend!" Lily shrieked.

"I, like, knew that, like, as soon as he, like, walked in the gym with, like you, you guys were meant for each other." Daisy said knowingly.

"Oh Ash! I'm so proud of you!" my mom said, her eyes sparkling.

"Well Ashy-boy, I think you guys will be perfect for each other. Two idiots." Gary said smirking.

"GARY!" Misty and I yelled.

"Ash, that was a very wise choice to make Misty your girlfriend. Both of you two obviously care for each other very much." Professor Oak said kindly.

"Ha Ha. I knew those two had something!" Tracy said smiling.

"I can't believe it….. how come I can't get a girlfriend?!" Brock wailed.

"GUYS!" I shouted.

"Ash? Whats wrong?" Misty asked concerned.

"Nothing." I informed her, then turned to the others.

"Guys me and Misty have some things to do we'll see you later." I called grabbing Misty's arm and pulling her out the door.

"Ash where are we going?" she asked running to keep up with me.

"To tell our other friends about us." I said not stopping.

"Who? We already told all of our friends." Misty said breathlessly.

"You'll have to wait and see." I answered.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon characters or Misty's Song

* * *

"ASH! WAIT UP!" I yelled, chasing after him as he barreled through the forest.

"Be quiet Misty!" he hissed, stopping at a bush and peeking through it.

"Your not going to find anything there, except maybe your brain!" I muttered annoyed.

"Listen, do you hear some one singing?" he asked.

"Ash! Look!" I said, pointing to a clearing where a familiar trio had set up camp.

"Misty isn't that…." he said, rubbing his eyes to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

"I think so!" I said, watching the pink haired woman sing, while her blue haired companion and talking cat slept.

Jessie: **begins to sing in a soft, beautiful voice**

_Out here in the quiet of the night_  
_Beneath the stars, and moon_  
_We both know we've got somethin' on our minds_  
_We won't admit, but it's true_

_You look at me, I look away_

_I wanna tell you what I'm feeling_  
_But I don't know how to start_  
_I wanna tell you, but now_  
_I'm afraid that you might break my heart_

_Oh, why should anything so easy ever_  
_Be so hard to do_  
_I wanna tell you what I'm feeling_  
_And to say that, I love you_

_I practice all the things that I would say_  
_Line by line, every word_  
_I tell myself today would be the day_  
_But every time, I lose my nerve_

_I look at you, you look away_

_I wanna tell you what I'm feeling_  
_But I don't know how to start_  
_I wanna tell you, but now_  
_I'm afraid that you might break my heart_

_Oh, why should anything so easy ever_  
_Be so hard to do_  
_I wanna tell you what I'm feeling_  
_And to say that, I love you_

_Why? Why do you turn away_  
_It must be, you're afraid like me_  
_I try, but I can't pretend that I_  
_Don't feel for you, the way I do, can't you see_

_I wanna tell you what I'm feeling_  
_But I don't know how to start_  
_I wanna tell you, but now_  
_I'm afraid that you might break my heart_

_Oh, why should anything so easy ever_  
_Be so hard to do_  
_I wanna tell you what I'm feeling_  
_And to say that, I love you_

_I wanna tell you what I'm feeling_  
_But I don't know how to start_  
_I wanna tell you, but now_  
_I'm afraid that you might break my heart_

_Oh, why should anything so easy ever_  
_Be so hard to do_  
_I wanna tell you what I'm feeling_  
_And to say that, I love you_

**song ends**

"That's my song!" I said astonished.

"Ssh!" Ash replied, covering my mouth with his gloved hand.

"Jessie? Who were you singing to?" her partner James asked, who had obviously been listening to her sing, without her knowing he was.

"Nobody!" she snapped.

"Jessie, you are singing to somebody, who was it?" James coaxed.

"You really want to know?" she asked.

"Yes!" James cried.

"You." she replied, blushing.

"Me?" James asked, surprised.

She nodded and turned away.

"Jessica….come here." he said kindly.

"Yes James, what is i-" she was cut off by James placing his lips on hers.

"Ah! I'm scarred for life!" Ash said turning away.

"We knew they would be together some day didn't we?" I pointed out.

"Yeah…." he admitted reluctantly.

"I hate to ruin such a romantic moment, but we need to talk to them." he said standing up.

We looked at each other and nodded.

"Ready Ash?" I asked.

"You bet! Lets do this!" he said and began the motto that Team Rocket always recites.

_Prepare for trouble!_

_Make it double!_

_To protect the world from devastation!_

_To unite all peoples within our nation!_

_To denounce the evils of truth and love!_

_To extend our reach to the stars above!_

_Misty!_

_Ash!_

_Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!_

_Surrender now, or prepare to fight!_

"Its the twerps!" they said in unison.

"And have we got news for you!" I said smiling.

"What is it?" James asked.

"Misty and I are now boyfriend and girlfriend." Ash said happily.

"And by the looks of you two it looks like you are too." I said smugly.


End file.
